secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Simball
A simball is a game played in Second Life using simboards. Specially designed simboards called the CS simboards are used to play simball. A simball arena consists of ramps, pegs and goals. Origin Simball was developed by Vetox, the same company who develops simboards for freestyle (FS) and Combat Simball (CS). It became a fun sport and more notably, is used by Japanese residents, thus there are players worldwide. Purpose/How it works Players of up to 3 per team join at the game server. A host can play also or can be a referree. Once gameplay begins, a ball will spawn at one of the three spawn areas. A player can take the ball, while advoiding obsticales or be stolen from a player from an opposing team. A player can pass the ball to another member of the same team. A player then must score into the opposing team's goal. They must watch out for pegs. A Blue peg takes away the red team's ball. A red peg takes away the blue team's ball. An orange peg takes out a ball from either team. Energy pegs boosts up the energy meter on his or her simboard, thus using special powers against an opponent. Energy pegs are white and can go dark for 10 seconds when a player's simboard touches an energy peg. The game is timed ranging from 5 to 20 minutes. The game ends when the timer reaches zero or when one team reaches a significant point advantage over an opposing team. Then once the game ends, the game summary will be posted to the Vetox simboarding blog. Boards There are 7 simboard styles for simball. Only six of them have energy meters. Three of the 7 are the original, while the next 3 are the vamp series and the other one is a basic CS simboard. Basic These basic boards do not have special powers and have a common rarity. They have a speed of 6.0 m/s, with 3 layer warp that will drain 3/4 of the energy x warp per second, and have one reverse warp speed. They can be brought for free. Kinectic Kinectic simboards have the speed of between of 5.0 to 17.5 m/s depending on the energy charge. 6 layer warp will drain 1.65 energy x warp per second. It have a charging system to charge nearby boards. It have a speed amp that provides continunus speed boost that is generated from energy reserves. It will charge 6.0 energy per second. It have a difficulity rating of medium and is common. The ability and subsystem is electronic Tesla Tesla boards zaps nearby simboards and disables them for a few seconds. They drain 0.75 energy x warp per second when preforming a 6-layer warp. It have a speed of 7.25 m/s it have the ability of electronic, have a difficulity of easy and is common. They charge up at a rate of 2 energy units per second. Onyx Onyx boards can emit a sonic pulse and throws simboards vertically up to 16 metres. They have a speed of 7 m/s and have a 5 layer warp that drains 0.75 energy units every warp per second. They have a shield that absorbs electronic based attacks and stores half of the energy into the board. They charge at a rate of 3 energy units per second. The ability is physical and the subsystem is electronic. It is not hard to find and the difficulity is easy. Vamp Vamp CS simboards have both the electronic methods for ability and subsystem. They have a difficulity rating of medium and it is common. It have a maximum speed of 12.5 m/s while going as slow as 6 m/s as the speed varies by the energy capacity. It have a 4 layer vamp that drains 0.37 energy units every x warp per second. It have an electronic vamp coil. They take energy from nearby coils, thus charging his/her own board. They have a 15-second reload time and does not need energy to use. They lose 1.4 energy per second but Minion boards benefit from the vamp coils as they become usable to recharge from Vamp and Minion boards. They have a speed and latch amp feature, meaning that they stick to any solid surface while moving thus the speed and latch can be affected by how much energy is there avaliable. Dark Minion Dark minion boards have a speed of 7.25 m/s and have a 5-layer warp system that drains 0.37 energy per x warp per second. They have an electronic speed override that can slow down or reverses other player's simboards, thus classifying the ability electronic. They do not have a subsystem. They charge at the rate of 1 1/2 energy units per second, but that can be enchanched if a player on a dark minion simboard hits a player with a vamp simbaord, both simboards will charge quickly thus the vamp simboards have a coil. They are easy to get and have a difficulity rating of easy. Light Minion Light minion boards have the same speed, energy flow, rarity and characterists as with the Dark Minion. The only differences are the medium difficulity rating, and it can preform an action that can increase the speed of the other boards by 13 m/s. As with dark minion simboards, the Vamp and Light minion simboards can recharge quickly via bump. Sponspers/Partners SIA is a sponsper of Vetox Simball home of simball as they host tournaments and used to be streamed live on the Internet. Simboards United is a partner of Vetox simball as they announce tournaments and such. Simball videos Sometimes, SL residents record simball events and post it on Youtube, some streamed live. The most notable live broadcast was conducted on March 7, 2012 for the Vetox Battle of the Board and can be seen by people outside Second Life. A recording of the video was uploaded to Youtube the same day. As of May 21, 2012, there are 241 simball videos on Youtube. Here is one of the simball events that was broadcasted live.